


The new beginning

by Jade_d97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_d97/pseuds/Jade_d97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel heard things about Dean Winchester, he wanted to get to know him, But they never expected this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new beginning

Castiel was walking down the halls of Mc.Blurble high. He walked out of the front gate like usually. He was a quiet kid, only 16 but he wasn’t like other 16 year olds, he never knew something was going to change him. Change his life forever. One after noon he was walking through the old park like he always did. It was stormy, lighting, thunder, he heard noises, and he walked faster and faster. His breathing started to go faster and faster. He started to run he knew something was behind; he didn’t want to look back. He ran as fast as he could. 

He finally made it home. Puffing hard. Barely breathing. He locked the door and ran up side. Over the last three months he was seeing things. Hearing things. It was giving him headaches. He heard things. Different things. He heard people talking. They were talking about archangels and a guy called dean Winchester. They even some times talk about castiel. They were saying that they were going to meet. Castiel never heard of a guy called Dean Winchester before. 

He always felt things on his back, like something tickling him. Every time he grabbed his back nothing was there. It started to drive him crazy, when he saw things, he would draw them. He had never even seen things like this before. Symbols he has never seen or heard of. Churches, people, angels, other creatures with black and red eyes. They looked like normal people but they had red and black eyes. These voices were talking about 66 seals breaking. The apocalypse. 

He would sit alone in his room drawing and researching these creatures, what does black eyes mean? What does red eyes mean? What do 66 seals mean? He was shocked when he found out what they mean. He thought he was going crazy, he ignored the voices but sometimes they would talk but other times it was dead silence.

This has been going on for 3 months. He was sick and tired of hearing this. It used to scare him. He was starting to worry about this apocalypse. He didn’t want to die. He just wanted to be normal. Be a normal 16 year old kid. He didn’t have many friends. He only had a friend called Gabriel. He used to tell Gabriel about these voices and these pictures. About this dean Winchester. 

He found it strange that Gabriel heard of him. Gabriel told stories about dean. How his brother, Sam, do trips a lot , by themselves, their father died for dean and there mother died in a fire. No one really new that truth about Dean. He went to the same school as them but Dean would stay to himself and Sam was a few years younger so they stayed together, Castiel new his brother Sam was a bit of a nerd. He heard things and apparently Dean was with chicks all the time. Other guys hated it. Dean and Sam would move schools all the time. 

Castiel was interested in this Dean guy. He wanted to no more. So one after noon Castiel decided to go and talk to Dean, Gabriel helped Castiel find Dean. Dean and Sam were talking to each other, he overheard Dean say that, they have to go hunting again this week there was a case, Sam wasn’t happy. He also heard dean say something about 66 seals how they have to be kept shut or Lucifer gets outs.

 

“Hi boys” said Castiel  
“Hi… um do we know you” said Dean  
“No but I know you Dean” said Castiel  
Sam looked shocked  
“Um what?” said dean  
“I have heard things about you Dean” said castiel  
“Oh yeah like what” said dean  
“things, people have been talking about you dean” said castiel  
“Oh yeah who?” said dean  
“Well…. That’s the thing… I don’t know” said castiel  
“what?” said dean  
“People in my heard have been talking about me and you dean” said castiel  
“look man…. You are all kinds of crazy” said dean  
“okay then… if I’m crazy, how come I have been hearing things in my head about 66 seals and I just heard you talk about it” said castiel  
Sam punched dean in the arm  
“Good one dean” said Sam  
”Shut up Sammy” said dean  
“So tell me Cas, what do you know?” said dean  
“I have heard things about an apocalypse, normal looking people red and black eyes, people talking in my head, symbols and other things” said castiel  
“man…. After school meet me at the front gate, I want you to meet someone” said dean  
“Fine” said castiel

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking Sammy” said dean  
“Yep” said Sam  
“Guess he has to meet bobby” said dean  
“Yeah I guess” said Sam

 

After school Dean and Sam meet Castiel  
“Dean… I need to go home for a second, I want to get something” said castiel  
“fine hurry up” said dean  
So they all walked to through the park, Castiel could feel things, he started screaming, something was touching him, Dean and Castiel both pulled out a gun, they couldn’t see anything. After a while when Dean and Sam took Castiel home, he stopped screaming. They went inside; they went up to his room, there were all pictures of symbols and people and different people dying and different meanings

“Wow…. Sammy…. Yep…. I now know” said dean  
“What Dean” said Sam  
“He’s umm…. Well…. Will let bobby tell him” Said dean  
“Dean, Sam, no, not bobby” said castiel  
“How do you know bobby, Cas” said dean  
“The people in my head tell me, that he hunts people like them, and Sam yes, you, they don’t like you either… they said you have.. Powers… because you…. Drank blood” said castiel  
“Shit… Sammy….we need to get him to bobby now” said dean  
“Okay dean” said Sam 

 

They got Castiel out and took him to bobby

“Hello boys” said bobby  
“Hi bobby” Said dean  
“What is going on now… who’s this…..” Said bobby  
“Bobby….. We think he’s a…. We think he is an angel” said dean  
“Boys… what game are you playing now” said bobby  
“there are no such things as… Angels, you idjits” said bobby  
“Well he is doing every mojo of an angel” said dean  
“Dean” said Sam  
“What Sammy” said dean  
“Where’s Castiel” said Sam  
“CASTIEL” Screams Dean  
“Boys you need to find him… Now” said bobby  
They searched all over the place, they found him near the books, he was reading one about angels  
“Cas… damn it... Don’t do that” said dean  
“Dean…… I’m… I’m…. an angel” said castiel  
“Yes we know Cas” said dean  
“Are you okay” said dean  
“No… I need to no more, what has happened to you guys, what are all these creatures…. Tell me everything and be honest” said castiel  
“Okay well get comfortable this will take a while” said dean 

For hours they explained everything to Castiel… who they are… what they did… What they hunted.. Everything to kill them… All the symbols….. 

 

“Wow, my mother told me stories… I never knew they were true…” said castiel  
“Yeah, well get used to it, because now you no, we can’t let out of our site because they can get you” said dean  
“So I can turn this off and on and I can do things, yes?” said castiel  
“Yes” said dean 

Castiel joined Dean and Sam on hunting trips, Helped them. Kill things. He has saved dean and Sam lots.

Castiels life has changed for ever. He is different now. He didn’t want to be like this sometimes but he has saved people lives and he has saved Dean and Sam… Just like the angels wanted.


End file.
